1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to step assemblies and more particularly pertains to a new extendable tailgate ladder assembly for providing improved accessibility for truck beds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of step assemblies is known in the prior art. More specifically, step assemblies heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,876; U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,930; U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,071; U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,813; U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,603; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 365,402.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new extendable tailgate ladder assembly. The inventive device includes a ladder, a pair of tracks, a pair of feet, a cover member, a plurality of first connection members and a plurality of second connection members.
In these respects, the extendable tailgate ladder assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing improved accessibility for truck beds.